Dibalik Layar
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Orang yang tidak suka jika orang-orang yang ia sayangi disentuh dan diganggu oleh Pak Tua itu./ "Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Pak Tua!"/ "Oh ayolah, Sasuke."/ "Tidak! Bermimpilah kau!/ "Tapi-" Summary dan Title aneh beserta segala kekurangan lainnya!


**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata (selalu)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Hum saya agak bingung sebenarnya tapi saya buat humor dan romance saja semoga tidak salah '-'a**

 **Typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, abal, pasaran, EYD tidak sesuai, diksi aneh, segala macam kekurangan lain yang menyertainya=_= sudah style saya wkwk**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Dan untuk Another Life, sedang saya renungkan antara lanjut atau tidak karena banyak sekali menimbulkan kontroversi._. Sepertinya saya membuat pembaca menjadi emosi sendiri, saya jadi takut._. Maafkan saya, minna kalau fict itu membuat kalian kesal, emosi, marah dsb itu hanya FF kok *bungkuk-bungkuk* dukungan kalian sangat berarti untuk saya *-***

 **Summary: _Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Orang yang tidak suka jika orang-orang yang ia sayangi disentuh dan diganggu oleh Pak Tua itu./ "Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Pak Tua!"/ "Oh ayolah, Sasuke."/ "Tidak! Bermimpilah kau!/ "Tapi-"_**

 _Selamat membacaaaa:3 *kalau ada yang baca._.*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke benci harus berada ditengah keramaian yang sekan mengolok-oloknya seperti ini. Sasuke benci tatapan mengejek nan menjengkelkan yang dilayangkan si Pak Tua itu. Sasuke benci ide jangan dan seringaian jahat yang selalu Pak Tua itu lakukan kepadanya. Intinya, Sasuke kesal pada si Pak Tua itu, dia tidak benci, hanya kesal. Kesal karena ide gilanya –menurut Sasuke tapi merupakan ide _brilliant_ bagi Pak Tua itu- membuat Sasuke harus menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang tidak ingin ia lihat ataupun ia alami. Benci ketika ia harus melakukan adegan yang juga tak ingin ia lakukan.

Seperti halnya hari ini, Sasuke terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas sejak acara ini berlangsung. Sebuah pestabesar-besaran yang diadakan oleh produser sekaligus sutradara _anime/manga Naruto_ alias si Pak Tua yang Sasuke maksudkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Masashi Kishimoto- _san_. Pria yang menulis dan menggambar sekaligus menyutradarai serta memproduseri _anime/manga_ _Naruto_.

 _Tcih, benar-benar si Pak Tua itu. Pintar sekali mengambil kesempatan. Apa tidak cukup uang yang ia dapatkan hanya dengan menjual manga buatannya?_

Sedari tadi, Sasuke terus saja mencibir sutradaranya itu. Ya, sejak pesta itu dimulai. Pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan film _Boruto: Naruto The Movie_ buatannya. Pesta yang mengundang seluruh kru dan aktor serta aktrisnya. Sama seperti _Naruto Shippuden_ dan _The Movie_ lainnya yang ia ciptakan, film terbaru yang ia buatpun nampak laris dipasaran. Rupanya _manga Naruto Gaiden_ yang menceritakan tentang _New Generation_ menuai _antusiasme_ tinggi pembaca sekaligus pencinta _anime/manga_ tersebut. Hal itu tentu saja dimanfaatkan oleh Masashi- _san_ selaku pencipta _anime/manga_ laris tersebut dengan membuatkan film tentang kehidupan _New Generation_ agar eksistensi _anime/manga_ buatannya tetap setinggi langit.

Hal itulah yang menjadi sebab Sasuke sedari tadi terus saja mencibir dan menggerutu Pak Tua itu. Ia kesal, lebih tepatnya sangat kesal. Kenapa si Pak Tua itu pintar sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan? Sasuke berfikir mungkin penderitaannya akan berakhir dengan berakhirnya _anime/manga Naruto_ yang ditutup dengan _The Last: Naruto The Movie_. Tapi dugaannya salah, ternyata si Pak Tua itu memang sangat suka sekali menyiksa Sasuke, mengusik kehidupan pria tampan itu. Serta memamerkan seringai jahatnya pada pria berusia 25 tahun itu.

 _Dia mendekat, sial! Kejahatan apalagi kali ini yang akan ia gunakan padaku?_

Sasuke memicing, menatap pria berusia sekitar 50 tahun yang mendekat kearahnya. Disamping Sasuke, ada Hinata yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Neji sepupunya. Dengan sigap, ia mendekati Hinata dan merangkul erat pinggang wanita itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Hinata yang dirangkul seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan pasang wajah _horror_ begitu. Nikmatilah pesta ini, untuk keberhasilan kita bersama." Seru Masashi- _san_ dengan seringai andalannya sembari mendekati Sasuke yang nampak waspada terhadap kedatangannya. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang cibiran Sasuke, lagi dan lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Sasuke kembali mencibir dalam hati.

"Hn."

"Hey, kau ini sedang tidak syuting sekarang. Jangan gunakan dua konsonan ambigu itu lagi, _Baka_!" Sindir Masashi- _san_ sambil duduk dihadapan Sasuke dengan santai.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Ia tak suka berbasa-basi, apalagi dihadapan Pak Tua yang punya seribu akal dan seribu cara untuk menindasnya ini.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengobrol dengan aktor ku yang tampan ini," Sahutnya ringan seraya mengangkat bahu.

" _Tou-chaaaaaaan_ ," Sebuah suara khas bocah laki-laki mengintrupsi obrolan yang berlangsung diantara kedua orang dewasa itu. Keduanya menoleh kesumber suara, nampak seroang anak laki-laki sedang berlari kearah mereka. Usia anak laki-laki itu kira-kira sekitar tiga tahun, atau lebih tepatnya baru akan menginjak usia tiga tahun.

"Aku mencali _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ cejak tadi," Kata bocah itu manja dengan suara khas anak kecil pada umumnya. Ia beringsut memeluk Sasuke yang sedang duduk tenang disofa. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh bocah itu dan membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Ini sudah malam, seharusnya kau sudah tidur, Sanada." Bocah yang dipanggil Sanada itu merengut kesal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan gemas pada bocah itu.

"Aku tidak bica tidul jika Tou-chan tidak menemaniku! Aku juga tidak bica tidul cebelum Kaa-chan membuatkanku jus tomat! Aku hanya mau tidul jika Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ada dilumah," Katanya lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sasuke. Dagunya yang mungul nampak menumpu pada bahu tegap sang Ayah. Ya, anak itu adalah Uchiha Sanada. Putra pertama Uchiha Sasuke dan-

"Sanada- _kun_ , jangan terlalu erat. Nanti _Tou-san_ tidak bisa bernafas," Suara lembut keibuan terdengar di indra pendengaran bocah itu. Dengan sigap ia memutar kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Ibunya tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" _Kaa-chan_ kenapa pelgi, aku 'kan tidak bica tidul."

Hyuuga Hinata.

Siapa lagi memangnya perempuan yang bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha Hinata?

Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi gembul putranya itu dengan sayang. "Maaf, Sanada- _kun_. Habis ini kita pulang, ya." Katanya penuh perhatian. Sanada memang masih harus ditemani kedua orang tuanya ketika tidur. Meski kamar mereka terpisah dengan sekat pintu yang menghubungkan kamar keduanya, tapi kalau tidak ada kedua orang tuanya, Sanada tidak akan bisa tidur dengan benar. Sekalipun ada paman dan bibinya yang menemani, atau kakek dan neneknya. Sanada hanya membutuhkan kehadiran Sasuke dan Hinata dirumah itu.

"Hum! Ayo pulang cekalang, _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_. Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Nah, kau dengar permintaan anakku 'kan, Pak Tua? Jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini," Seru Sasuke dengan enteng pada Masashi- _san_. Masa bodoh dengan pesta, masa bodoh dengan reuni semua pemain atau apalah namanya. Ia memang sudah bosan berada disini, rasanya ingin cepat pulang saja kerumah. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Masashi- _san_ cemberut. Sasuke dan Hinata baru beberapa jam ada disini, tapi sekarang sudah ingin pulang. Padahal, ia sengaja mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka sekaligus mengeratkan hubungan kekeluargaan diantara kru dan pemain yang sudah terjalin sejak lama. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke sudah berkeluarga, ditambah lagi anaknya masih sangat kecil. Yah sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi kebanyakan hampir semua aktor dan aktrisnya sudah berkeluarga. "Tunggu, Sasuke!" Cegahnya sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar beranjak. Ia menatap Sanada lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang berwarna raven bercampur indigo. Matanya yang sekelam malam nampak bersinar-sinar penuh kepolosan. Alis matanya yang terlihat tegas namun tipis. Hidung mancung dan bibir merah alaminya nampak membuat ketampanan bocah laki-laki itu tampak sempurna. Dan oh, jangan lupakan pipi gembulnya yang nampak halus. Masashi- _san_ menyeringai membuat Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan menatap putraku seperti itu, Pak Tua! Cepat katakan ada apa?"

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Anakmu ini membuatku mendapatkan ide cemerlang!" Serunya bersemangat masih dengan seringai lebarnya. Tuh, benar kan! Pasti Pak Tua itu punya seribu akal bulus lagi!

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Pak Tua!" Sergah Sasuke cepat, ia memandang pria tua dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan memperingatkan. Namun nampaknya itu tak berpengaruh apapun.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Ku jamin anakmu pasti akan melebihi kesuksesanmu nantinya! Lihatlah, dia bahkan lebih menggemaskan darimu!" Bujuknya dengan masih terus memandangi wajah polos Sanada. Sanada yang tidak mengerti hanya berkedip-kedip lucu, membuat semua yang melihat wajah anak itu berteriak gemas.

"Nah lihat, dengan mengedipkan mata saja semua yang ada disini terkesima, Sasuke! Anakmu akan menjadi bintang besar nantinya!" Masashi-san terus saja membujuk Sasuke agar mau memberi ijin untuknya mengolah bakat putra tampannya itu.

"Tidak akan! Bermimpilah kau! Jangan harap aku akan mengijinkan anakku mengikuti semua yang kau perintahkan seperti halnya aku dan Hinata. Cari saja anak lain untuk kau jadikan aktor atau aktrismu, jangan sentuh anakku!" Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang mengikuti pesta itu diam-diam kagum terhadap sikap putra bungsu serta adiknya itu. Hyuuga Hiashi pun tak kalah bangga, ia tak menyangka menantunya itu begitu melindungi cucunya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudahlah." Hinata menenangkan suaminya itu dengan cara mengelus punggung suaminya pelan. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke menikmati perannya sebagai aktor, menikmati pekerjaan yang memang ia cintai. Apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai aktor membuatnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Hanya saja ada alasan yang membuat Sasuke terkadang merengut jengkel karena pekerjaannya itu, dan alasannya adalah-

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin putra ku mengalami yang aku alami,"

"Sasuke, ini hanya syuting." Masashi- _san_ nampaknya belum menyerah. Sebenarnya ia tahu, amat sangat tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menolak dengan tegas penawarannya itu.

"Diam kau, Pak Tua. Sekali tidak, ya tidak! Tidak cukupkah kau menyiksaku?" Tolak Sasuke tegas, ia menatap Masashi- _san_ dengan pandangan datar. Tapi Masashi- _san_ tahu tatapan Sasuke itu terlihat merana, lebih tepatnya tersiksa dan menderita. "Kau membuatku menjadi yatim piatu dengan membuat Itachi membunuh semua klan Uchiha. Kau membuatku menjadi sosok pendendam yang ingin membunuh Itachi. Kau membuatku meninggalkan desa dan menjadi _missing nin_. Kau membuatku dihujat dan dibenci. Dan yang lebih parah, kau membuat Hinata akhirnya bersanding dengan si _Dobe_ itu di _anime_ buatanmu. Kau itu kejam, Pak Tua! Lalu yang terakhir, di _Boruto The_ _Movie_ kau membuatku pegal karena hanya menggunakan satu tanganku saja. Kau pikir syuting dengan satu tangan itu mudah? Keh! Lalu sekarang, kau menginginkan anakku untuk menjadi aktormu? Heh, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Itulah alasannya. Sasuke lelah menjadi objek yang tertindas karenanya. Sasuke jengah harus menahan kecemburuan hatinya saat melihat Hinata harus menyukai Naruto dianime tersebut. Oh jangan lupakan adegan ciuman diakhir film _Boruto The Movie_ , itu sungguh menjengkelkan! Sasuke itu pencemburu tingkat Dewa! _Hell_ , ia bahkan tak perduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya berlebihan. Semua yang berada ditengah pesta bahkan melongo mendengar ucapan si Uchiha yang selalu nampak _cool_ itu. Ternyata, Sasuke bisa juga berbicara panjang lebar jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Masashi- _san_ mencibir. Itukan hanya akting, tidak sungguhan. Adegan ciuman itu juga tidak nyata, yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah Sasuke yang mencium Hinata, dan Sakura yang dicium oleh Naruto, jadi adegan itu sepenuhnya adalah editan. Toh, pada kenyataannya Sasuke dan Hinata menikah bahkan sudah punya anak diusia mereka yang bahkan masih sangat muda. _Jika merayu Ayahnya tidak mempan, aku masih bisa kok merayu anaknya!_

"Hey anak tampan, kau mau ikut aku untuk syuting tidak?" Rayunya dengan senyum matahari secerah Naruto. Semua yang berada diruangan itu _sweatdrop_.

"Cuting?" Mata kelamnya mengedip-ngedip bingung. "Cuting itu apa, kakek?" Tanyanya polos, lagi-lagi membuat semuanya gemas.

"Syuting itu sama dengan bermain. Seru _kok_! Dan kau bisa membeli banyak permen kalau kau mau syuting denganku!" Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ nya secara gratis kepada pria tua yang masih saja merayu putranya. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak mempan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kegigihan Masashi- _san_. Ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya dulu saat ditawari syuting. _Cih, tatapan seperti itu sudah tidak mempan bagiku. Aku sudah sering melihatnya._

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sanada, dia hanya membual." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sanada meyakinkan, sedangkan bocah kecil menggemaskan itu nampak menatap sang Ayah dengan pandangan lugu.

"Aku tidak mau cuting—" Sasuke menyeringai, kali ini ia menang. "Aku 'kan tidak cuka makanan manis, pelmen kan manis." Masashi- _san_ merutuki kebodohannya. Ia lupa sepenuhnya kalau Sanada adalah putra Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, ia hanya menyukai tomat. Dan ia merayu dengan cara yang salah. Sasuke menambah seringainya saat melihat wajah kesal sang sutradara. _Kena kau! Syuting saja sana dengan anak ayam!_

"Tapi-"

"Kurasa Sasuke benar." Neji yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan perdebatan tak bermutu itu menimpali. Kurang lebih ia juga sebal karena ia juga pihak yang ditindas disini. "Kau membuatku mati di _anime_ mu. Kau membuatku menjadi pahlawan padahal sebelumnya kau membuatku jahat juga. Kau kejam sekali," Masashi-san _sweatdrop_. Rupanya banyak juga yang protes dengan itu, padahal itu kan hanya mendukung cerita agar lebih menarik dan membuat penasaran para penikmatnya.

"Iya, Neji dan Sasuke benar. Aku saja dibuat mati ditangan muridku sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan julukan mesum yang melekat erat didalam diriku!" Jiraiya ikut menimpali.

"Hey bagaimana dengan aku? Aku juga dibuat jahat sekali karena harus membunuh semua klanku!" Itachi ikut-ikutan.

"Aku juga terkena kekejamannya. Harus menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki yang tidak punya teman, tidak punya orang tua, serta ditakuti oleh seluruh penduduk desa tentu saja sangat menjengkelkan." Bahkan Naruto yang menjadi pemeran utama pun ikut mendukung.

Masashi- _san_ semakin _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Sasuke memperlebar seringaiannya melihat wajah pias sang sutradara. Merasa menang untuk perdebatan kali ini, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata berlalu keluar dari ruangan pesta.

"Kami duluan, minna." Pamit Hinata seraya mengikuti sang suami yang sudah melenggang terlebih dahulu..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata memandang Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sanada sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja _overprotektive_ kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Aku akan antar Sanada ke kamarnya. Kau ke kamar duluan saja. Istirahatlah, Hinata." Kata Sasuke lembut, Hinata mengangguk lalu mencium pipi gembul Sanada yang sudah tertidur digendongan sang Ayah. Kemudian ia mengecup ringan ujung bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian istrinya menuju kamar utama, kamar mereka. Kemudian ia mengikuti langkah istrinya, tujuannya adalah kamar disamping kamar utama, kamar putra pertamanya.

...

Hinata yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah dikamar anak mereka karena Sasuke belum kembali ke kamar mereka. Padahal seingatnya, Sanada sudah tidur, lalu kenapa Sasuke lama?

Hinata mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke yang sedang mengelus rambut Sanada dengan sayang. Bibirnya yang biasanya tidak pernah tersenyum, kini tengah tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sanada yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari sang Ayah hanya tersenyum senang sembari menatap Ayahnya penuh kekaguman. Sanada terbangun rupanya, pantas saja Sasuke lama kembali.

Hinata diam-diam tersenyum melihat sifat 'lain' yang dimiliki suaminya, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang biasa. Hinata memutuskan untuk undur diri ke kamarnya, ia tak ingin mengganggu waktu kedua orang yang ia sayangi. Hinata tahu betul kalau Sanada jarang sekali mendapat perhatian khusus dari sang Ayah karena Ayahnya sibuk dengan segudang aktifitasnya.

Sasuke yang bersama keluarganya, bukan Sasuke yang dingin bagaikan robot tanpa perasaan. Sasuke yang bersama keluarga kecilnya adalah Sasuke yang sangat mengayomi dan melindungi keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sanada- _kun_ sudah tidur?" Tanya Hinata saat Sasuke kembali ke kamar mereka. "Hn." Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar gumaman itu, ia sudah hafal maksud dari gumaman tersebut. Hinata mengelus surai raven suaminya dengan sayang saat Sasuke membaringkan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggilnya lirih. Sasuke yang sudah mulai menutup matanya kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sang istri. "Hn. Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut. Ia mengelus surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut sambil menatap wajah ayu istrinya itu. Ia selalu senang menatap wajah Hinata, Hinata tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke mencintai Hinata sepenuh hatinya.

"Seharusnya Sasuke- _kun_ tidak seperti itu pada Masashi- _san_ tadi," Sasuke mendengus pendek mendengar penuturan istrinya. Hinata itu sangat baik pada semua orang, tidak heran kalau ia merasa tidak enak karena sikap Sasuke tadi.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak ingin Sanada merasakan apa yang aku rasakan nanti." Katanya tegas. Ia mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sanada tentu saja. Hei, memangnya siapa yang tahan kalau orang yang kau sukai harus beradegan mesra dengan orang lain? Itu mungkin saja terjadi kan kalau saja Sanada satu lokasi syuting dengan _jodohnya_ kelak. Seperti apa yang Sasuke rasakan. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyetujui putra kita untuk menjadi aktor?" Tembak Sasuke langsung. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak juga, _kok_." Hinata melingkarkan tangannya memeluk sang suami, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup dengan puas aroma _musk_ bercampur pinus yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya itu. "Aku akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi cita-cita anak kita kelak, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak akan melarang keputusan yang mereka ambil untuk masa depannya nanti selagi itu dalam hal positif. Kalau memang Sanada- _kun_ ingin menjadi artis, kita sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mendukung dan memfasilitasi, 'kan?" Inilah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada Uchiha Hinata, istrinya.

Hinata bagaikan oasis ditengah gurun pasir yang Sasuke lalui. Sifat ramah, lemah lembut, keibuan miliknya lah yang membuat Sasuke luluh. Melihat bagaimana Hinata tersenyum lembut setiap harinya membuat Sasuke seketika langsung terpana. Ia balas pelukan istrinya itu dengan erat. Menyesap harum lavender yang menenangkan. "Kau benar. Sanada dan adik-adiknya kelak akan kita bebaskan memilih cita-cita mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin Sanada fokus dengan masa kecilnya. Aku tidak ingin masa kecil Sanada yang tidak bisa terulang ia lewatkan begitu saja. Untuk saat ini biarkan ia bermain dan belajar. Kalau sudah besar nanti, sudah menjadi tugasmu dan tugasku untuk mengarahkannya mencapai semua yang ia cita-citakan." Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia menyetujui ucapan suaminya itu. Ia juga tak ingin putranya itu melewati masa kecilnya dengan kesibukan yang belum seharusnya ia lakukan. Masa pertumbuhan itu tidak bisa diulang.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kau mengajakku _tidur_ , Hime?" Rupanya Hinata memilih kalimat yang salah. Terbukti dengan balasan yang Sasuke lontarkan dengan nada menggoda. "Ti-tidak. Bukan itu. Ma-maksudku—Kyaaaa!"

Sasuke menindih Hinata dan langsung membungkam bibir menggoda milik sang istri. Terlambat Hinata. Jangan kira kau bisa menarik ucapanmu dari suamimu yang _pervert_ itu. Dan selamat menikmati malam panjangmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata karena ideku, aku bisa menyatukan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Sungguh sesuatu yang membanggakan!" Seru Masashi- _san_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya menyatu didepan dada. Ia memandang kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata dengan haru. Sedangkan semua yang masih berada diruangan itu dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh ungkapan berlebihan sang sutradara.

 _Itu bahkan lebih menjijikkan daripada melihat Kakashi-sensei yang digendong dipunggung oleh Guy-sensei_.. Inner Sakura sembari menatap sang sutradara dengan pandangan aneh.

 _Apa-apaan orang tua itu. Pantas saja Guy-sensei dan Lee bisa terlihat menjijikkan. Ternyata dia gurunya.._ Kali ini Tenten yang membatin.

 _Itu lebih mengerikan daripada melihat Sakura-chan akan men-shannaro ku..._ Dan untuk yang satu ini kalian pasti tahu inner siapa yang berbicara.

 _Sungguh mendokusai, aku lebih memilih mandi dipasir milik Gaara daripada harus melihat tatapan menjijikkannya..._

Semua yang berada disana perlahan mundur meninggalkan sang sutradara yang masih terlihat terharu karena Sasuke dan keluarga kecilnya. Lebih baik mereka pergi dari sana, mereka tak ingin menjadi korban sang sutradara selanjutnya.

Sarada, Inojin, Boruto, Himawari, Shikadai dan anak-anak para pemain Boruto The Movie lainnya hanya menatap miris sang sutradara yang ditinggal oleh para seniornya. Yah, sedikit banyak mereka mengerti apa yang membuat para senior itu meninggalkan sang sutradara.

 _Haaaah, syuting itu melelahkan..._ Batin mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

My first oneshoot yang masih sangat absurd dan perlu koreksi sana sini, hehe. Bolehkah saya kembali meminta review kalian minna? *-* satu review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya.

saya juga ingin menghanturkan maaf pada Masashi-Kishimoto-sensei yang saya buat peran disini ehehe._.

dan sedikit penjelasan, kenapa Masashi-san saya buat 50 tahunan? Karena sasuke dan teman seangkatannya sudah dewasa disini '-'a

Dan untuk Sarada, Boruto dkk saya buat mereka bukan anak-anak dari Sasuke dkk. mereka saya buat menjadi adik sepupunya. anggap saja begitu '-'a #plak

Dan untuk another life, saya sepertinya agak bingung membaca review kalian. bingung kepada diri sendiri lebih tepatnya akan melanjutkan atau menyudahi sampai disini._.v

jangan bosan untuk mereview *-*

Arigatou, salam hangat.

Hyuuga Jishin *-*


End file.
